


The Painsmith's Apprentice

by unknownbody



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Blood Kink, Consensual Kink, Other, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Smut, Torture (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownbody/pseuds/unknownbody
Summary: Having been hired as an apprentice in Tibalt's pain related studies, the reader finds themself wondering what it would be like to be one of his victims.





	The Painsmith's Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first thing I've ever decided to post on here and I'm sort of afraid to post it, if I'm being honest! I'm not really looking for critique, especially since I have very little experience writing sexual things, but I'm sharing with the hope that someone else might be looking for Tibalt x Reader content ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. 
> 
> ALSO: The body of the reader in this is described as DFAB (in terms of genitals, etc), but as I myself am non-binary, I was writing it with the intent of a person of any gender holding this role.
> 
> 5.6.19 - Did some minor edits to wording and fixed a couple typos.

"You've been such a loyal apprentice," Tibalt smiles, wiping the blood off his hands as the two of you wrap up another one of his 'experiments', "I never expected to find another who's bloodlust was on par with my own."

You return the expression with a nod of your head. "I feel the same, Master Tibalt," you reply, following closely behind as the other leaves one of his many torture chambers, waving to a few passing demons to clean up the mess he'd left behind.

He lets out a scoff at the use of his title. "You know you don't have to call me that," he murmurs, his voice much softer than usual.

"But what if I want to?"

His eyebrows raise, a look of surprise on his face. You have been skirting your obvious attraction for months now, trying to keep a professional relationship around his disgusting taste in study. Not to mention you're a tad uncomfortable with how interested you are in a man who keeps people alive and suffering for his own entertainment. But something about being around him this much has caused you to reconsider the morality of your draw to him. You can't help but wonder what it would be like to be the one he chains down to the table.

Bringing your mind back to the present, you nearly trip over your own feet as he begins to ascend back into the main house. He hasn't said anything since your comment, and you start to question if you should have been so forward in the first place. You can feel your face flush as he suddenly pauses, turning back in your direction and looking down at you from a few steps above. "You know, I believe I left my notes back there - Would you grab those for me?"

You hide a sigh of relief as you nod and head back the other direction, thankful for a break in the awkward silence that had begun to brew. As you walk, you do your best to refocus your thoughts on the work. The two of you have more important things to do than play around with each other, and he's clearly only interested in you as his assistant and nothing more. You cross your arms as you speed up your pace, reaching the door and turning the knob as you walk into the lab you'd just left. The demons have already taken the body and dragged it off to who knows where, and one looks up at you as it sops up the last of the blood with a deeply stained rag. It hobbles past you as you begin to search for any sort of pad or notebook, though at first glance, the room appears immaculate and without any sort of clutter.

Stepping past the large metal table in the center of the room, you begin to look over the back counter when you hear footsteps approaching - slowly, quietly, like a creature stalking it's prey. You barely have a moment to turn around before you hear the door slam shut and find yourself face to face with the fiend you'd just left on the staircase. "Tibalt!" you shout as you catch yourself on the surface behind you, trying not to lose your balance after the startle, "What are you-"

As you exclaim, Tibalt quickly closes the gap between the two of you and cuts you off with a harsh kiss, leaning into you and placing a hand on either side of the counter behind you. It doesn't even occur to you to break it off - you'd be lying if you said you hadn't been wanting this almost as long as you've been working with him. He doesn't hesitate at all, pressing his tongue against your lips and deep into your mouth as soon as you let him in. You feel it run along your teeth as he runs a clawed hand up one of your arms. It isn't long before you feel his teeth as well, much sharper than your own, brushing cautiously against your mouth, as if he isn't quite sure how far he should take things. You can tell what he wants, though, and you know exactly how to get the invitation across.

Your tongue intertwines with his and push it back into his own mouth, finishing the kiss with a swift bite. He jumps, surprised at the sudden change in roles, and runs a finger along his lip, only to find you broke the skin. The two of you make eye contact, dwelling in the tension, before you gently place your hands on either of his shoulders and run the tip of your tongue over the gash you'd left. You pull back and look into his gaze again as the inky blood enters your mouth with a slurp. You smile just before he grabs you by the waist, one hand behind your head, as the passion begins to truly ignite.

His mouth is on yours again as he keeps you close to his body, the two of you stumbling over each other as you move towards the metal slab in the center of the room. He backs you up against the edge and you guide yourself onto the surface as he follows on top of you. You suck on the wound you left as the two of you position yourselves; you can't help but get a buzz off the metallic taste it leaves on your tongue. A moan escapes his throat in response as he begins to frantically undo the buttons on his collared shirt. The kiss breaks once more as the two of you pant, and you begin mirroring his motion, grabbing the hem of your own top. You don't even have a chance to lift it up, though, before his claws tear through the fabric and he tosses it aside.

The energy of the room slows as he looks over your figure below him, sitting back on his haunches and grinning. You lay as still as possible, draping your arms delicately above your head and nibbling your own lip. "We've been putting this off for too long, don't you think?" you giggle, reaching a hand up to gently press your fingertips against the rouge skin of his exposed stomach.

The half-devil's lips part into a grin as he runs a hand up your body, over your chest and into your hair, bringing his face close to yours once again. "I've wanted to fuck you since the day you started working for me," he growls, his breath hot on your face, "I have to agree, I'd say it's time we moved things along."

He grips your waist with both of his clawed hands as his head dips below yours, running his tongue along your jawline and down your neck. You can feel the pressure as he begins to suck at the skin, bringing the blood close to the surface. He doesn't bite down, though, instead leaving a black and blue mark behind before beginning again in another spot on your flesh. You can tell he's teasing you, well aware that you're more than ready for him to dig his teeth into you. He moves lower as you feel him raise a hand to your chest, his tongue trailing over the surface before twirling around your nipple. You let out a sigh as he wraps his lips around it, taking it into his mouth while his other hand runs a finger along the waistband of your pants.

You're so focused on the sensation of his tongue that you barely notice him undo the zipper, pulling it down gently until he finally shoves a hand down the front, flattening his palm against you before beginning to rub. The noises you're making come quicker now as his mouth moves across your chest, his touch slowly kneading it. After a bit more of the heavy petting, he brings his face back up to yours and gently places a hand to your throat. "You're feeling wicked tonight, aren't you?" he purrs, adjusting his grip so he can run a claw over the surface of your skin, "It's hard to believe you're looking to tear into me - you're much too sweet for that."

He pushes down a little harder. "I think you'd like to be torn into, though - Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

Your mind is swimming in satisfaction as he continues to rub one hand against you; you're barely able to nod in response. "P-please..."

As soon as you ask for it, you feel him make a delicate incision, just above your collarbone. "You've gotten a taste of what's inside me," he looks into your eyes, his own heavy lidded, "It's only fair that I get a taste of what's inside you."

The wound barely has a chance to open before he's lapping up what's leaking out of it. He runs his claw over it again, cutting deeper, watching you squirm before bringing a finger to his lips and licking off the red coating the tip. "Mmm, you're delicious, you little angel," he flashes his jagged teeth, running his claws down your sternum and leaving five little red lines behind, "I bet the rest of you tastes just as good."

You're gasping for breath again as he grabs your waistband with both hands, taking your bottoms off in one swift motion before shoving your thighs apart. His claws dig into you as he buries his face between your legs, too lustful to even bother to tease you any longer. His tongue darts in and out of you as he runs a finger over your clit, pinching it between his finger and thumb until you audibly shout. "Did that hurt?" he coos into you, golden eyes gazing up at you over your body as you give a shaky nod.

He brings his face up just long enough for you to see his salacious grin once again.

"Good."

His grip on you tightens as he continues to eat you out, occasionally turning to suck up the blood dripping down your inner thighs. Though he's been trying to maintain a cold exterior, it falls away as he begins to groan, his tail flickering in the air behind him as he coats his mouth with your fluids. You slide your fingers through his dusky hair, wrapping them around his horns and holding on as he continues to ravish you. You start to feel dizzy, but you're unsure if it's from desire or a loss of blood. The thought drifts off, though, as he lifts himself up onto his knees and begins to undo his belt.

You catch a second wind as you as you watch the painsmith strip, exposing the rest of his tantalizing figure. Now as bare as you are, you find yourself drawn towards him, pushing up from where you lie to sit on your haunches, and pressing your front against his. He wraps his arms around you as your hands explore his form, running down his back, over his ass, around his thighs; everything about his scarlet physique makes you throb with desire. You barely even notice his own touch until he runs a claw down your spine and brings the sanguine fluid into his mouth. You whine as he sucks it off his finger before running the talon over his own tongue to invite his own gore to join the bloody mess the two of you continue to make.

As you forcefully invite him back into your mouth, you feel his hand slide in between the two of you, beginning to pump his cock with a clawed fist. The feeling of it bobbing against your midriff draws you to deepen the kiss, sucking longingly on his tongue to draw out the iron taste. Tibalt sighs into your mouth as he tugs himself faster, his tip rhythmically bouncing against you. You give his wound one last lick before pulling back, both of you bursting into violent panting. Overwhelmed by a thirst for the devil before you, you waste no time leaning forward and taking him into your mouth. He lets out a fast exhale before wrapping his fingers around the back of your head, thrusting against the back of your throat.

Feeling a sudden urge to dominate, you grab his wrists and pull them away from you, taking over with your own, slower tempo. Though his first instinct is to resist, you find him more than willing to dig his talons into your shoulders as you take full control. Somehow, in the mess of gore and passion, you end up on top of him, having taken a similar position to the one he held as he dug his tongue into your folds. Your thirst for him floods all of your senses; the taste of his cock, the sound of his whimper, the feeling of his violent grip, now digging into the base of your skull. You weren't expecting him to submit to you so easily, but you can't say you aren't enjoying it. You pull your head back for a breath and enjoy the view of the half-devil fully exposed before you, who's hands immediately drop to the edges of the table in your absence. "Don't stop _now_ ," he begs as you gaze down from above him, "Don't fucking stop now, _please_."

You scrape as his sides, leaving long gashes behind as you glance up at him. "But, I'm enjoying you like this, Master Tibalt," you coo, crawling forward to position yourself face to face with the man below you, "I had no idea you liked the pain yourself, just as much as you like administering it."

Taking a couple slower breaths, he regains a sense of his smug personality. "Well, I've got to teach you somehow, don't I?"

Unable to hold back any longer, you dive back into your shared fervor, taking him in your grip and speeding up the motion until he's whining for you to bring him to climax. You toy with him a bit longer, digging your own nails into his chest and lapping up the ebon mess you leave behind. Your hand bobs with a steady cadence until he calls your name over and over, clinging to the surface he lies on as cum begins gush from his erection; you drop your head to take the rest of it into your mouth, finishing him off while he continues to moan and howl. As the flow stops, you lick your lips and swallow before lowering your head onto his chest and wrapping an arm around him. "Well?" you ask, looking up, "How did I do, painsmith?"

It takes him a moment to say anything while he catches his breath. Eventually, he turns his head to face you. "Not to bad for an apprentice," he jeers in a still shaken tone, "Though I think that in order to continue improving your practice, we'll need to continue this hands on training."

He rolls on his side and gives you a playful push onto your back, trailing his claws in circles over your stomach. "But for a first performance, that _was_ impressive."

His fingertips trail slowly downward. "And I'd say it's only fair I _reward_ you for that, don't you think?"

Without warning, he slips two fingers inside you, thumb pressing hard against you as you gasp. You whine as he pleasures you slowly, his talons sending little bursts of pain through your core. He pushes his body up against yours and whispers the things he'd like to do to you into your ear. The thoughts of your future escapades are enough to bring you to the edge, which he notices just in time to stop thrusting inside of you. He slides his sopping fingers over your clit, teasing it as you begin to beg for release. "Promise me you'll stay here," he murmurs, his lips brushing your ear as he speaks, "Promise me we can hurt each other again."

"I've n-never wanted anything m-more, Tibalt," you pant, "Please, oh god, _please_..."

He smirks. "That's Master to you, little angel."

You let out a shout as he finally gives you the orgasm you've been waiting for since he first cornered you in the laboratory. With a mess of moans spilling out of your shuttering mouth, you focus on the burst of rapture enveloping your whole body as he presses his fingertips against you. He only lets up on the pressure as you begin to slowly come down, your eyes shut tight as your inhales and exhales lengthen. You open them just in time to watch him lick your fluids off his fingers. You look into his amber gaze for only a moment before he sits up, stretching his arms over his head. "Well, now that that's over, we best get back to work, don't you think?"

You let our a little groan and roll your eyes. "You're not even going to clean me up?"

He hops off the table and begins collecting his clothes, running a hand through his tousled black hair. "I'm a Master of Pain, darling," he says with a wink, "I'm not exactly one for affection."

Rolling onto your front, you kick your feet behind you as you watch him dress, picking up a stack of papers he'd left by the door. "Oh look, it would appear I had my notes all along," he grins deviously, with a final lick of his lips, "Imagine that!"

The door clicks open and you watch Tibalt walk out of the room as if nothing had even happened between the two of you. While you think this should make you angry, you actually feel a welcoming burn rise through your body. For some reason, it makes the excitement of your next 'hands on training' even more enticing.


End file.
